The storage and retrieval of information on a computer has evolved over time. At one point in time, files were stored in a computer in a location represented by a textual path name. The computer user would specify this path name when saving the contents and storing the contents on a storage device, such as a hard drive for the computer. To retrieve the information that had been stored, the user would again reference the textual path name that had been given to the container, such as the file name. Graphical operating environments have largely simplified this process.
In the prior art graphical operating environments, a container that holds a collection of items may be called a folder. Within the folder, the items are typically referred to as files. In the prior art graphical operating environment, the folders may be given a textual name, and are typically graphically represented with the general outline of a file folder. When the computer user opens the folder, the contents of the folder are revealed.
The items contained within any collection may take a variety of forms. For example, the items may be documents, images, graphs or charts, or any other type of file or item that is typically saved within a computer system. The contents of a folder may be displayed in a variety of ways. For example, the items may be arranged in a list with textual titles. These titles may also have an associated icon or symbol. The contents may also be arranged on the computer display with the icons more prominently displayed.
If an item is an image file, the contents of the file may be represented in a “thumbnail” view. A thumbnail is a miniature version of an image or electronic version of a page that is generally used to allow quick browsing through multiple images or pages. A thumbnail view is a graphical representation for that file that is particular to that file, and that shows a preview of an image contained within the file. In other words, these thumbnail views exist as a mechanism of graphically representing the contents of a particular item or file without having to open the file itself.
It has been found that some computer users have a difficult time navigating to a particular item within a computer system. This problem exists even on those computers having a graphical operating system. Thus, the efforts of a computer user trying to locate a particular image, for example, might involve that computer user navigating to, and opening, several folders prior to finding the folder containing the desired item. One example of a prior art graphical representation for a folder is shown in FIG. 2. As can be seen, the overall item, labeled A, is in the general shape of a file folder. As can also be seen, the folder icon (A) may have text associated with it. In this environment, then, the computer user must be able to remember the contents of the folder from the text label to properly navigate to a desired file, because each folder icon (A) within the organization of folders appears the same. If the user cannot remember the contents of the folder from the textual message, the user is forced to open the folder to reveal its contents, and to check to see if the desired item is contained within the folder. As can be appreciated, this process can become frustrating to a computer user if the desired item is not quickly found.
Accordingly, there is a need for an effective system and method that efficiently conveys to a computer user some indicia of the contents of a folder or container, without having to open the folder or container.